The New Vampire/Transcript
Transcript |-|Scene 1= [Scene shows The Rubies] Melanie: It wasn't my fault! Aria:It WAS!! Melanie:Why do you think that miss goody- goody? Aria:Oh! I think I don't remember who wanted to go to Vampire INSTITUTE! Melanie... Avelina:We could have been dead! Melanie:But, I did save you all! Besides, I was thinking to go there again, you guys got any plans? [The Rubies stare at her] Melanie:Your faces! No were not going Diamond:Well, I won't care whether you want too or not, you're just awful! Melanie:Shut it! Aria:You shut it! (Steps forward and slaps Melanie) [Everyone stands silently and stares, Melanie leaves the room banging the door] Avelina:I am not sure you should have done that.. Aria:How else could I have done it? Diamond:She won't be talking to us for long now.. Serena:I am not sure, she will do something more awful, For example she might spoil our homework, phone our boyfriends and tell them we're breaking up or blow up our experiment. Diamond:I feel bad, We shouldn't have done that with Mel. Aria:Well I don't, I am actually glad I did that Avelina:Well it wasn't ALL her fault, We wanted to go too. Diamond:Let's find the Vampire Institute Website and check if something is new! [They switch on the Computer] Aria:Oh God! Look it's all over it, The Rubies broke into Vampire Institute and were defeated by our Vampires and look there's another news A New Vampire Katherine will soon be joining the Community. Diamond:Is that another enemy now? Aria:I think so.. Avelina:We better be ready Serena:Can we find Melanie, now? [Everyone goes to find Melanie] |-|Scene 2= [Shows Melanie in the forest] Melanie:It wasn't even my fault! They wanted to go to! Melanie:I have no idea what to say! Melanie:Let's see if I can contact my friend in Vampire Institute Melanie:Contact Selina! [Creates a window-like thing to talk to her friend Selina] Melanie:Hello Selina? Selina:Hey Mel! Melanie:Hey Sel! Selina:So what's up? How's college and the group? Melanie:..... Selina:You look down, Mel. Melanie:Well (explains the whole story of them going to Vampire Institute) Selina:So you SNEAKED in? Melanie:Yes...no..yes..kind of Selina:What do you mean kind of? You could have got killed! Jessica and Iris are the most meanest Vampires in this college! and they are seniors! Melanie:Well, we met them in the forest, fighting.. Selina:They weren't FIGHTING! They were training, don't you know Jessica? she trains with her brother Connor, and whatever she learns teaches it to her group too! Melanie:Whoa! We thought they were! Selina:Well, they weren't. Melanie:So, the my group blames it was all my fault, of going there and getting them into trouble as well. Selina:Well, you know what? Simply, say yes, I agree it is my fault, but forget the past, eh? Melanie:Thanks Selina! Selina:Alright bye now! My spell class is starting! Melanie:Message me if you need anything! Selina:I sure will! |-|Scene 3= [The scene shows The Rubies trying to find Melanie] Aria:Where has she gone? Avelina:VAMPIRE INSTITUTE? Diamond:Shut it! Avelina:Calm down.. Diamond:I LOST my best friend and you tell me to calm down? Ariana:Guys! guys! It's alright, we'll find Melanie! (puts her hand in Diamonds) Serena:And say sorry Avelina:(folds her arms) Well.... [Melanie appears] Diamond: MELANIE! (hugs her) Melanie:Sorry guys.... you know that plan I made All the group:We're sorry too! Melanie:Aww! Thanks for forgiving me! [The girls do a group hug] Avelina:So what do we plan to do? Aria:Well, we could go to some other place like ... Melanie:Guess what? I just heard that a brand new hotel is opening somewhere near Magix, so I thought? Ariana:Can we go stay there? Avelina:What about the payments? Serena:All the Magical Teenage College students go free in any kind of hotel around Magix Avelina:Oh yes! I forgot Diamond:So Melanie, What's it called? Melanie:Grand Magic! (shows her phone on Google Images) Diamond:Oh yes! So pretty! Serena:Fairytastic! Aria:So, shall we pack up? Ariana:Yes! [Scene shows The Rubies at Grand Magic Hotel] Serena:Something makes me feel that this place isn't right Melanie:Oh shut up! We are going to have a lovely time! (spinning around showing her lovely brown hair) Serena:Yes yes laugh, laugh all you want, because soon there won't be any time left! Miss know it all! (whispering) |-|Scene 4= |-|Scene 5= Category:Transcripts